Tails Of Two Elves and Two Wolves
by DragonTribeLeader925
Summary: Skywise has a daughter what more can I say? THere is more!


Dragon: I'm sry for not being on for this longest of long whiles. Since I have no internet and must wait to go to my grandma's house or dad's house to go on the internet I must update slower. Well any way's I don't own **ElfQuest** or anything in the book. Ok here we go! () ((This is after the first volume))

"Talk..."

**_'Send..._**'

**_Thoughts..._**

* * *

A New Generation

Skywise, the Stare Gazer of the WolfRiders, as always, ran and played like a small child. He only played with Cutter, the chief of the WolfRiders or maidens. Today he played with the taunting maidens of the Sun-Folk. He wondered, however, about the very precocious maiden, Vurdah, she always chased him and always asked him to be his Lifemate. Vurdah hasn't shown up around him in nine months. She has hidden herself away from everyone around, especially Skywise.

Skywise stopped his rough-housing to the sound of a piercing cry of a wolf's howl. He stood still as Scouter and One-Eye sped by one wolf back hearing. "…Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know but I hope the mother isn't a Sun-Folk…we need more WolfRiders…"

A baby was born as it seemed. The girl Skywise played with pulled and pushed him to go see the baby, when he didn't go they ran from him to Leetah, Cutter's Lifemate and Sun-Folk Healer, and Cutter's house. Skywise soon followed the crowd and slowly at that. His hands in his pockets and his head low. No fun until this all blows. He looked up at the call of Cutter's voice, "Skywise! Hey Skywise, where are you?" He called jumping up and down seeing his born buddy. He ran to him. "What have you done?"

**_'What do you mean, Tam? I didn't do anything!'_** He was always blamed for every little thing he does and he was too shocked and angry to speak, he looked confused also. Cutter yanked his arm and ran with him to the hut. Skywise yelped ass Cutter threw him in and made the crowd leave.

"Son-Of-A-Human! What's wrong with you, you always throw me here and there!" Skywise shouted as a hand grabbed his ankle. He spun his head around to see Vurdah. "Vurdah? You had the child?" He was right. She was sweating and lying in Leetah's bed, exhausted, almost asleep.

"Skywise, Vurdah had the baby but the father is…" Skywise turned to him. "Who is it? Who's the father?"

"You have silver hair and grey white eyes? Correct?" Cutter asked taking the baby from Leetah. Leetah smiled at Skywise.

"Correct…but why do you want to know?"

Cutter handed the small bundled elf, carefully, to the white haired elf. Skywise held it as delicate as a crocodile hatching and hold her young ones in her deadly but also soft jaws. Skywise then saw what Cutter meant by what he was doing. The baby had small white locks that hung over her head and almost made her look bald. The baby's eyes were dark grey as she opened them and yawned huddling deep into her bundle.

"Oh High One's! It can't be true," He held the baby close like she was cold. "I'm her father!" Cutter and Leetah nodded.

"Congratulations," Leetah spoke up coming over to the Star-Gazer and looked over his shoulder as the small elf with her ears pointed as so and her cheeks as sharp as the bone under it.

"What will you name her?" Cutter asked looking at the worn out mother still awake staring with a loving Lifemate gaze.

"I…I don't know but it will surly have Star in it. I can feel just by holding her to my chest and heart she will be a Star-Gazer just as I am." Skywise stated looking at Leetah. She was opening her mouth.

"Why not Gleamingstar? She is as Gleaming as a star." Leetah was right she has her mother's beautiful face but her fathers' nose, eyes and hair.

"Maybe StarKiller?" Cutter grinned and said.

"What a horrible name for her! She will fear stars or they shall not show her they're ways as they showed me!" Skywise turned to the window and saw his WolfRider companions. "That's it she will also be a WolfRIder just as the High One's inteaded for her to be!"

He lifted his tiny child into the air. "I will call you WolfStar…" '**_…With The Soul Name of Cairt' _**"You're life mate will be BloodCry…" Cutter nodded to Leetah feeding they're new born son, born before SunTop and Ember, BloodCry.

* * *

Dragon: Hey I'm a beginner to Elfquest Stories so please give flames and review if you want. Adios ;) 


End file.
